Nie zostawiaj mnie
by Emo0Girl
Summary: Izayę naszło na wspomnienia, co takiego ukrywa? Czy przeżyje rozstanie z Shizuo? UWAGA! Yaoi! Aluzje, przekleństwa i leciuchna przemoc, nie lubisz? Nie czytaj!
1. Do Shizuo

Za oknem wciąż, od kilku dni, padało. Zupełnie jakby niebo płakało nad nami, nad tym co się stało, nad tym co zrobiłem. Nie jestem z siebie dumny, nigdy nie byłem, choć mogłem tak wyglądać, zwłaszcza przy tobie. Nie potrafiłem inaczej, musiałeś wiedzieć jaki jestem doskonały, a ty w to wierzyłeś i to dawało mi powód do większej pychy. Żałuję. Powinienem? Jak to się w ogóle zaczęło? Pamiętam.

Padało, tak jak dziś, szedłem ulicami Ikebukuro, moja kurtka chłonęła wodę jak gąbka, a futerko przy kapturze i rękawach zbiło się w jedną grudę i wyglądało po prostu ohydnie. Wracałem, na około, do domu i dopóki nie zmokłem chciałem się trochę zabawić, z tobą. Uwielbiałem gonitwy po najciemniejszych zaułkach, przeważnie ja w nie w biegałem, a ty za mną. Rzucałeś we mnie czym popadnie, ławką, znakiem czy automatem. Nie zawsze trafiałeś, nauczyłem się ich unikać. Pamiętam gdy oberwałem, bolało. Tak, czy inaczej, szedłem, mokry i choć uważałeś, że mnie się choroby nie trzymają, wyraźnie czułem, że będę przeziębiony. Nigdzie Cię nie było, pewnie siedziałeś wtedy w domu, kto normalny łaził po mieście w taką pogodę?

-Izaya! - Usłyszałem w końcu za sobą, przybrałem swój najwredniejszy uśmiech jaki potrafiłem, naprawdę musieliśmy w to grać?

-Shizuś. - Odwróciłem się, patrzyłeś na mnie wściekle, wiedziałem co powiesz.

-Wracaj do siebie zarazo, miałeś nie przychodzić do Ikebukuro. - Poprawiłeś okulary i zdusiłeś papierosa w dłoni rzucając go na chodnik.

-Oj, Shizuś, może przełożymy naszą zabawę na inny dzień? - spytałem niewinnie choć mój uśmiech nie znikał z twarzy.

-Nie pieprz, zabiję Cię – warknąłeś i złapałeś za najbliższy znak, nie drogowy, nazwę ulicy albo coś podobnego.

-Zabijesz mnie kiedy przestanę gadać, czy przed tym? - zastanowiłem się i cudem uniknąłem bliskiego spotkania tablicy z moim gardłem.

Przejechałem dłonią po krtani i odwracając się na pięcie ruszyłem biegiem wzdłuż ulicy. Goniłeś mnie, jak zawsze, dopóki nie wpadliśmy na Simona, zatrzymał Cię, a ja mogłem uciec. Przed zniknięciem za najbliższym zakrętem wystawiłem Ci język, jak dziecko, ale to wystarczyło byś rozwścieczony rzucił we mnie zawartością dłoni. Wróciłem do domu, bo co miałem robić?

Nasze spotkania niemal zawsze wyglądały tak samo, czasem biegaliśmy dłużej, a czasem specjalnie kierowałem się w stronę baru z rosyjskim sushi. Co się zmieniło? To też pamiętam.

Miałem ciężki dzień, chciałem odreagować. W Shinjuku też mam bary, ale chciałem do tego jednego. Byłeś barmanem, ale kim nie byłeś? Wszedłem do prawie pustego pomieszczenia, zamówiłem drinka i siedziałem, po prostu obserwowałem ludzi wolno sącząc swój napój. Potem wszedłeś ty, chyba mnie nie zauważyłeś. Chciałem, żebyś mnie widział, przydałaby mi się mała sprzeczka, ale tylko z tobą. Wstałem i przeciągnąłem się. Zakręciło mi się w głowie, to było dziwne, nie wypiłem tak dużo, ale i tak wolnym krokiem ruszyłem w stronę toalet, musiałem Cię minąć, a ty musiałeś mnie widzieć. Nie przeliczyłem się, zgniotłeś szklankę. Było mi niedobrze, wpadłem do łazienki i kabiny. Zacząłem się pocić, zwymiotowałem i nie mogłem zebrać myśli. Usiadłem więc przy ścianie i czekałem, nie trwało to długo. Wszedłeś tu po chwili, z ręki kapała Ci krew, a ja traciłem poczucie rzeczywistości. Kucnąłeś nade mną i zdjąłeś okulary.

Obudziłem się u ciebie, w domu, którego nie znałem, i chyba w twojej koszuli. Nie byłeś na tyle dobrym gospodarzem by oddać mi swoje łóżko, leżałem na twardej kanapie i patrzyłem w nudny sufit. Próbowałem sobie coś przypomnieć, ale nie mogłem. Coś było w drinku? Nie zauważyłem tego? Może Shinra będzie w stanie to zdiagnozować. Martwiło mnie jedno, strasznie bolał mnie tyłek. Usiadłem więc ostrożnie i rozejrzałem się. Moje ubrania leżały na podłodze, przeczesałem włosy dłonią. Usłyszałem twoje westchnięcie. Stałeś z kubkiem kawy, zamrugałeś zdziwiony.

-Skoro się obudziłeś to teraz spadaj – warknął i odstawił kubek na stolik.

-Ale, tak? - Wskazałem na swój aktualny ubiór.

Westchnąłeś jeszcze raz i schyliłeś się po moje ciuchy.

-Proszę, spodnie, kurtka. - Wepchnąłeś mi je brutalnie w dłonie. - Koszulę odeślesz mi pocztą, albo lepiej spal.

Byłeś miły, wyrzuty sumienia? Ubrałem się nieśpiesznie, byłem ciekawy ile minut wystarczy, by moje ociąganie wkurzyło Cię na tyle byś wyrzucił mnie za drzwi bez spodni. Na nic zdały się moje oczekiwania, ubrany stanąłem na korytarzu.

-Nie pojawiaj się tu więcej i nie spadnij znowu ze schodów – powiedziałeś zanim zatrzasnąłeś drzwi.

Wtedy się zmieniło, musiałem się postarać by wytrącić Cię z równowagi. Nasze gonitwy przestały być emocjonujące, ciekawe czy tylko dla mnie. Zacząłem zastanawiać się co byś zrobił gdybyś mnie złapał?

W końcu Ci się udało, pozwoliłem na to. Czekałem na ciebie w jednym z zaułków Ikebukuro, omal mnie nie staranowałeś. Przygwoździłeś mnie do ściany, twoja gorąca dłoń chwyciła mnie za gardło, nie mogłem złapać oddechu. Wyciągnąłem swój nóż i rozciąłem twój policzek. Odsunąłeś się, a ja mogłem znowu oddychać. Nie zawiodłeś mnie. Gdy ty przejechałeś palcami po rozcięciu, ja zbliżyłem się do ciebie na tyle by móc poczuć twój zapach i złożyłem na twych ustach szybki pocałunek. Uciekłem.

Nie minął tydzień kiedy pojawiłeś się pod moim biurem. Widziałem Cię z okna. Zszedłem na dół ze swoim standardowym uśmiechem, przywitałem Cię, a ty dałeś mi małą wizytówkę, nowe zadanie od Tomy. Wiem, że chciałeś mi je wręczyć osobiście. W zamian dałem Ci inną, ze swoim adresem. Mogłeś czuć się zaproszony.

Czekałem na ciebie prawie miesiąc, nie pojawiałem się w Ikebukuro i po prostu czekałem, tęskniłeś? Na pewno. Dzwonek do drzwi wyrwał mnie z zamyślenia, w które wpadałem co wieczór, odkąd dałem ci adres. Otworzyłem ci drzwi, a ty po prostu wszedłeś do środka, bez zbędnego słowa. Rozsiadłeś się na mojej kanapie, a ja stałem wciąż przy drzwiach.

-O co Ci chodzi? - warknąłeś, zastanawiałem się co Ci odpowiedzieć, bo o co tak naprawdę mi chodziło?

-Kto wie – odpowiedziałem, teraz mi się wydaje, że to było takie... mechaniczne. - Chcesz kawę czy herbatę?

Prychnąłeś i odwróciłeś wzrok w stronę okna, ale zapomniałeś o jednym, jestem informatorem i ja wiem wszystko, zwłaszcza o wrogach. Już po chwili potrząsałem Ci przed nosem szklanką z mlekiem. Wziąłeś, punkt dla mnie.

-Po co przyszedłeś? - spytałem siadając obok ciebie z kubkiem gorzkiej herbaty.

Usiadłem najbliżej jak tylko mi pozwoliłeś, niemal czułem ciepło twojej skóry. Wyjąłeś z kieszeni moją wizytówkę, na której, z tyłu, napisałem Ci swój adres i podałeś mi ją.

-Dałeś mi to. - Wiem, że Ci ją dałem, specjalnie, ale czekałem tak długo. - Nie pojawiałeś się w Ikebukuro, miałem nadzieję, że w końcu umarłeś.

-Martwiłeś się – powiedziałem z uśmiechem i przechyliłem głowę kładąc ją na twoim ramieniu.

Odepchnąłeś mnie, wściekły, ale mnie nie tak łatwo zniechęcić. Usadowiłem się na twoich kolanach i objąłem szyję patrząc w twoje piękne, piwne oczy. W tym świetle, zachodzącego słońca, wydawały się niemal złote. Pamiętam to, nasz pierwszy, prawdziwy pocałunek. Nachyliłem się nad tobą, coraz niżej aż złączyłem nasze usta w pocałunku. Wydawało mi się, że minęła wieczność zanim go odwzajemniłeś. Wsunąłem palce w twoje szorstkie, przez farbowanie, włosy. Zrzuciłeś mnie ze swoich kolan, wylądowałem na podłodze, a ty wyszedłeś.

Po tym niemal nic się nie zmieniło, gdy tylko pojawiałem się w twojej dzielnicy jak zawsze biegaliśmy bawiąc się w kotka i myszkę, ale ja chciałem czegoś więcej, nowej zabawy. Nie przyszedłeś już do mnie, a mogłeś, więc ja przyszedłem do Ciebie. Otworzyłeś mi, nie czekałem na zaproszenie, po prostu przemknąłem obok Ciebie. Miałeś ładne i skromne mieszkanie, próbowałeś mnie wyrzucić, nie pamiętam co mówiłeś, nie skupiałem się na tym. Wpiłem się w twoje usta, przycisnąłeś mnie do ściany. Twoje błądzące po moim ciele dłonie były delikatne. Robiłeś to nieumiejętnie, ale próbowałeś mnie nie skrzywdzić. Wtedy też przeżyliśmy nasz pierwszy raz, nigdy nie posądziłbym Cię o taką delikatność. Kochaliśmy się długo i namiętnie. Masz twardy sen, nie poczułeś kiedy, równo o północy wyswobodziłem się w z Twojego uścisku i ubrany wyszedłem. Powtarzaliśmy to co miesiąc, na ten jeden dzień, nie byliśmy wrogami. Trwało to dosyć długo, rok? Nie wiem. Czy to ważne?

Był jeden dzień, który zmienił wszystko. Gdy skończyliśmy, rozgrzani opadliśmy na Twoje łóżko, a ty gładziłeś mój brzuch opuszkami palców. Mieliśmy jeszcze godzinę do północy. Mogłeś coś zrobić. Mogliśmy kochać się jeszcze raz, wystarczyło, że przegapiłem tą cholerną godzinę. Nie mówiłem Ci tego, ale mam bardzo czujny sen, a twój zegarek o północy wydawał cichy dźwięk, który mnie budził. Bałem się, że gdy obudzę się rano obok Ciebie, czar naszego dnia pryśnie i na powrót staniemy się wrogami. Tego dnia trzymałeś mnie mocno, nie chciałeś mnie wypuścić, a ja nie chciałem iść, ale to była nasza rutyna. Musiałem. Kilka minut do północy, ubrałem się i gotowy do wyjścia czekałem, na twój ruch. Zatrzymałeś mnie i nagi wtuliłeś się we mnie. Powiedziałeś najpiękniejsze słowa, jakie wtedy mogłem od ciebie usłyszeć.

-Kocham Cię – szepnąłeś mi do ucha, a ja poczułem jak rumieniec wchodzi na moje policzki.

Kochaliśmy się do rana, złamałeś moją klątwę, a może sam to zrobiłem? W przypływie szczęścia zniszczyłem twój zegarek, stojący na szafce.

Niemal u Ciebie zamieszkałem, nie chciałeś przychodzić do mnie więc większość wolnego czasu spędzałem w Twoim domu. Czasem ganialiśmy się po mieście jak za starych czasów. Nikt się niczego nie domyślał. Wiedzieli o nas tylko Shinra z Celty. Nie mieli się dowiedzieć, ale podczas jednej z naszych kłótni, żaden związek przecież nie jest bez skazy, mocno oberwałem, nie zostałem ci dłużny i rozciąłem ci ramię, głęboko. Wylądowaliśmy u wspólnego przyjaciela, który poskładał nas do kupy. Przeprosiłeś mnie, ja nie byłem w stanie. Ku zdziwieniu Celty pocałowałem cię i opuściliśmy ich mieszkanie bez wyjaśnień. Nie czekaliśmy długo, złożyli nam wizytę. Oglądaliśmy film, w którym grał twój brat. Nie byłeś rozmowny, musiałem sam wszystko wyjaśniać, nie przeszkadzało mi to, lubię mówić.

Byliśmy, chyba, szczęśliwi, ja byłem. Szczęście jednak nie trwa wiecznie, musieliśmy wrócić do programu podstawowego. Widziałem Cię na mieście, szedłeś z Tomą do kolejnego dłużnika, to miała być twoja ostatnia ofiara tego dnia. Pożegnałeś się z pracodawcą, wiedziałeś, że was śledzę. Uśmiechnąłeś się na mój widok i upadłeś. Przerażony zawróciłem Tomę, który zadzwonił po pomoc. Pojechałem z Tobą karetką.

Zapłaciłem za najlepszego lekarza, za najdroższe leki jakie miały Ci pomóc. Twój stan się nie polepszał, każdego dnia wyglądałeś coraz gorzej. Nie mogłem jeść, czy to jest miłość? Pewnego dnia zostałem poproszony na rozmowę z lekarzem.

-Jak to rak? - wydusiłem z siebie gdy dotarła do mnie powaga całej sytuacji. - Przecież on jest nieśmiertelny.

Wróciłem do Ciebie, przegadaliśmy całą noc. Musiałem Ci powiedzieć, zrobiłem to dopiero nad ranem.

-Wiem – powiedziałeś jedynie i złamałeś mi serce.

To jeden z tych nieuleczalnych. Zwlekałeś za długo, już wcześniej czułeś się źle, nie chciałeś iść do lekarza. Zaawansowany rak. Ikebukuro miało nas za niezniszczalnych, nieśmiertelnych. Oddałbym wszystko co mam, ale było za późno. Żaden normalny lekarz nie chciał się za to brać, nawet Shinra. Miałeś jeszcze kilka dni ze mną lub szybka śmierć na stole operacyjnym. Jestem samolubny, wybrałem siebie choć cierpiałeś.

Przyszedłem tamtego dnia do szpitala, miałem dla ciebie czekoladę i lody. Przed twoim pokojem było spore zamieszanie, wpadłem do środka porzucając siatkę z zakupami na korytarzu. Lekarze próbowali Cię reanimować. Ogłosili godzinę zgonu, wyprowadzili mnie z Twojego pokoju. Nie byliśmy rodziną, nikt nie mógł potwierdzić, że byliśmy razem. Nie mogłem się niczego dowiedzieć. Przyjechał twój brat, Kasuka widział mnie na korytarzu szpitala. Wylądowałem w tym samym pokoju, w którym leżałeś. Nie jadłem, nie piłem i nie spałem. Nie mogłem. Podał mi list, który znalazł w twoim mieszkaniu. Jakim cudem go nie widziałem? Kiedy go napisałeś? Oboje wyprawiliśmy Ci wspaniały pogrzeb, zdziwiłbyś się ilu ludzi przyszło. Erika, Toma, Walker, Shinra, Celty, Masaomi, nawet Namie i wiele innych. Przecież wiesz, też tam byłeś. Stałem obok Kasuki, oboje nie płakaliśmy. Może nie potrafiliśmy. W Ikebukuro, po wszystkich gangach, rozeszła się wiadomość o śmierci potwora. Dollars stracili cennego członka, wszyscy przyszli oddać ci hołd. Miałeś tylu przyjaciół. Co miesiąc, tego jednego, naszego, dnia, przychodziłem na twój grób. Mówiłem Ci co robiłem i bym zrobił z Tobą, gdybyś tu był.

-Żałuję – szepnąłem w końcu, - że nigdy nie powiedziałem Ci Ja Ciebie też.

Ściskałem kurczowo wciąż nie otworzoną kopertę od ciebie. Czekałem z tym rok. Rok zajęło mi zapomnienie o bólu, który czułem, a teraz bałem się, że gdy przeczytam Twoje ostatnie słowa znów poczuję ten ból, pustkę.


	2. Do Izayi

Izaya,

Trochę oklepany ten wstęp, ale jeśli to czytasz to znaczy, że ja już nie żyję. Przykro mi, nie wiem dlaczego. Odpowiem na twoje pytanie, które pewnie teraz sobie zadajesz. Tak, wiedziałem. Od dawna, nie myślałem wtedy jeszcze o tobie w ten sposób. Wiesz o co mi chodzi. Kazałeś mi iść do lekarza, ale ja nie chciałem, bo już wtedy znałem prawdę i już wtedy było dla mnie za późno. Nie chciałem Ci o tym mówić, nie widziałem sensu, bo co niby byś zrobił? Pieniądze nie rozwiązują wszystkiego. Pewnie dlatego to ty zamieszkałeś u mnie, a nie ja u Ciebie. Spędziliśmy razem cudowne dwa lata, nie zamieniłbym ich na nic innego. Na pewno pamiętasz jak to się zaczęło.

Wszedłem wtedy do baru, widziałem Cię przy ladzie, sączyłeś jakiś drink. Mój dzień był okropny, jeden z dłużników Tomy miał broń. Cholerny miecz samuraja, oberwałem nim, ale zanim wylądowałem u Shinry, który mnie zszył odebrałem co Tomie się należało. Zignorowałem Cię, z trudem mi to wyszło. Przeszedłeś obok mnie, pewnie tego nie zauważyłeś, za tobą szła dwójka mężczyzn, mówili, że coś zaczęło działać. Byłem samolubny, to ja miałem prawo Cię zabić, nikt inny. Załatwiłem ich, a gdy wszedłem za Tobą do łazienki siedziałeś pod ścianą. Oddychałeś i wyglądałeś jak dziecko, niewinnie. Zabrałem Cię do siebie, nie wiem, chyba wtedy się zakochałem. Dałeś się poprowadzić, ale nic nie pamiętasz. Ja już wiem co ci dali, a ty? Wchodząc po schodach potknąłeś się i zleciałeś na półpiętro upadając na tyłek. Wtedy wydało mi się to zabawne, bo wiedziałem, że będzie Cię boleć, ale rano. Twoje ciuchy były przepocone więc ubrałem Cię w swoją koszulę, wyglądałeś w niej uroczo.

Dałeś się złapać, naprawdę chciałem Cię wtedy zabić. Powstrzymałeś mnie i pocałowałeś. Potem, pewnie mi nie uwierzysz, ale nie chciałem do Ciebie iść. Toma był zajęty, a miał odebrać z twojego biura jakieś dane dłużnika, który dosyć sprytnie się ukrywał. Po długich namowach, zgodziłem się Cię nie zabić. Dałeś mi wtedy swój adres, inny niż znałem. Co wieczór patrzyłem na twoje pismo i zastanawiałem się czy nie jest to jakiś żart, jeden z tych podłych, do których jesteś zdolny. W końcu postanowiłem, że Cię odwiedzę. Otworzyłeś mi drzwi, wszedłem. Gdy wpakowałeś mi się na kolana i zacząłeś całować było mi tak cholernie dobrze, ale wciąż byłeś moim wrogiem. Prawda? Uciekłem. Przyznaję się. Ja, wielki Shizuo spanikowałem i uciekłem.

Nie chciałem Cię już więcej gonić. Prowokowałeś mnie, cieszyłeś się z tego, a ja chciałem Cię uszczęśliwić. To głupie, wiem. Byliśmy wrogami, ale nie dla mnie.

Pewnego dnia, przyszedłeś do mnie i stało się. Pamiętasz tamten dzień? Nasz pierwszy raz. Zażartowałeś wtedy, że jestem spięty, ale ja się po prostu bałem. Nie sądziłem, że twoja irytująca osoba może być tak dobra w łóżku. Nie chciałeś żebym widział, ale płakałeś. Twój pierwszy stosunek? Chyba mogę czuć się dumny. Gdy się obudziłem Ciebie nie było i to powtarzało się co miesiąc. W ten sposób minął nam pierwszy rok. Tego jednego dnia byliśmy kochankami, a w inne znów wrogami.

Raz powiedziałem, że nie tylko seksem ludzie żyją, a ty miesiąc później przyniosłeś film na DVD, nie pamiętam o czym był. Jakiś ckliwy, amerykański romans. Nie wiem co tobą kierowało, jeśli chciałeś mnie wkurzyć, udało Ci się.

Zebrałem się na odwagę, byłem w połowie pozostałego mi czasu, powiedziałem Ci, że Cie kocham, a ty zostałeś i więcej nie zniknąłeś. Byłem najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem w Japonii, zasypiałem i budziłem się przy osobie, którą kocham. Oczywiście czasem się kłóciliśmy, nie zawsze było idealnie. Najpoważniejsza kłótnia? To chyba ta kiedy stwierdziłeś, że nie zachowuję się jak Ja. Co Ci miałem wtedy powiedzieć? Miłość zmienia ludzi. Nawet potwora Ikebukuro. Rzuciłeś we mnie talerzem. Teraz wydaje mi się to śmieszne. Pękniętym kubkiem rozciąłeś mi ramię. Chyba się wystraszyłeś, ale gdy chciałeś do mnie podbiec wywróciłeś się o swoje własne, porozrzucane rzeczy. Jak? Potrafiłeś uniknąć najcięższych rzeczy jakie w twoją stronę rzucałem. Potrafisz wykonać sprawne salta. Wylądowaliśmy u Shinry. Zaskoczyłeś Celty naszym pocałunkiem. Tak minęły nam te dwa lata. Dwa lata, które dawali mi lekarze. Nie mogę tego już ukrywać, zbliża się dzień, w którym dowiesz się o mojej chorobie. Mam raka płuc, jestem palaczem, gdy się o tym dowiedziałem miałem już przeżuty na wątrobę i nerki. Nie ma dla mnie ratunku. Starałem się mówić Ci jak Cię kocham przy każdej możliwej okazji i choć nigdy mi nie odpowiedziałeś wiem, że i ty mnie kochasz. Widzę to w twoich oczach, to one Cię zawsze zdradzały. Troszczysz się o mnie i akceptujesz wszystkie moje wady. Wiesz co jeszcze Cię zdradziło? Raz powiedziałeś, że nienawiść i miłość dzieli cienka linia, innym razem, że kochasz ludzi, a ja jestem potworem z wyjątku. Kochasz mnie i nic teraz mnie bardziej nie uszczęśliwiło. Powiem Ci coś. Zauważyłem jakiś czas temu, że masz czujny sen. Ilekroć się ruszyłem zawsze się budziłeś, ale teraz śpisz. Nie zauważyłeś gdy wyszedłem z łóżka. Nie mogę spać, ale to Cię chyba teraz nie dziwi. Przepraszam za tą konspirację, o tym liście wie jedynie Kasuka, wie gdzie go schowałem i gdy przyjdzie po moje rzeczy odda Ci go. Mogę Cie o coś prosić? Nie płacz na moim pogrzebie, bądź silny dla mnie. Przez te dwa lata dowiedziałem się, że w rzeczywistości jesteś delikatny i kruchy, gdzieś tam w środku.

Kocham Cię.

Żegnaj Izaya.

Shizuo Heiwajima


End file.
